Embodiments of the invention are generally directed to a content analytics system configured to support multiple tenants. More specifically, embodiments of the invention allow a software as a Service (SaaS) provider to host a content analytics service for multiple customers using a single dedicated and expandable server network.
Enterprises frequently collect data related to customers, partners, products, people, etc., and the size of the resulting data sets continues to grow exponentially over months and years. A variety of tools have been developed to help discover insights present in these collections of structured and unstructured data. Enterprises evaluate stored data in order to derive a variety of insights about their operation. For example, customer feedback data may be evaluated to help identify issues with current lines of businesses, identify processes failing their current missions, as well as identify new business opportunities to pursue. Of course, the evaluation may be tailored to the available data and the goals of the enterprise. For example, a telecom provider would like to analyze the customer calls received at their call centers to identify most frequently reported issues or to identify trends in call topics indicating an emergent issue.
To address these types of analytical needs, an enterprise may build a data center and either develops software applications suited for their line of business or purchases analytical applications from vendors. With recent growth of cloud computing however, enterprises favor SaaS providers, as they don't have to spend budget on maintenance or hardware or related licenses. Instead, an enterprise pay the SaaS provider based on usage. The charge models could be charge per MB of indexed data or the number of detected insights.